Love and politics
by The madness in me
Summary: Forced into marrying a powerful politician by her mother Cloud finds herself caught up in a world of sex, scandal and love triangles that will push her heart to the limits. Sephiroth/Fem!Cloud; Zack/Fem!Cloud. (Written for a request)
1. Chapter 1

He was a good husband.

That's what her mother told her, and it was true. Cloud knew that.

He was important, rich, handsome, intelligent and kind.

Thank god he was kind.

That had been her greatest fear. The one thing she had dreaded ever since her mother had come to her all those weeks ago insisting she had found her daughter the perfect match. A man that would make them all proud. Cloud knew she herself wouldn't have a say in the matter, not if she wanted to keep a roof over her head. Goodness knows her loving mother wasn't above throwing her little blonde ass out on the curb if she dared defy the ambitious woman's carefully constructed plans.

So Cloud had met him. Her husband to be.

He had been courteous and polite and friendly and charming and everything else a good husband should be. Most importantly, during every encounter since that first meeting and their wedding this morning, he had been kind.

Sephiroth was a good husband.

She was lucky.

That's what her mother told her, and it was true. Cloud knew that.

So why did she feel like crying?

Maybe she would be more at ease if she felt she had anything to say to this man? But what could a girl like her have to say to a man like him?

A war-hero-cum-politician who was now in the running to become president.

He was one of the finest men in the world, at least as far as the tabloids were concerned.

Hero of the Wutai war who had returned home determined to lead his country to a better future.

He had been a good soldier Cloud was told. A General.

Highly commended but relatively unknown outside of the military until he had first decided to run for office a few years ago. Now of course he was a household name. The way his campaign team sold it you would think he was some sort of super soldier who had won the whole war single handed.

He had a fan club for goodness sake!

Just the thought of it was enough to make her head spin. A million girls would kill to be where she was. She should be ecstatic. Out of all the girls in the world he had chosen her.

Silly, shy, little Cloud Strife. What could he possibly see in her?

A nobody with little more to her name than an English literature degree that she had had to beg her mother to let her pursue. He was a man of the world. What could they possibly talk about together? Did he even want her to say anything?

He hadn't married her for conversation after all.

She was just a trophy.

A pretty face to stand beside him and make him look even better than he already did.

Family man. That was the image he was after.

It was good for votes apparently.

They had arrived at their new home this evening, right after the wedding.

It was the first time she had ever seen it.

This place where she would be living for the foreseeable future. At least until his political ambitions bore fruit.

It was nice. The nicest place she had ever seen in fact. Expensive and clean but still warm enough to be liveable. Beautifully decorated although he insisted she was free to change anything she wished. Free to make her mark.

She daren't.

He took her coat as they stepped through the door. Her mind summoned up long forgotten childhood fantasies about being carried over the threshold of a new home by an imagined love of her life. She quashed those thoughts down as quickly as they came.

This was not a child's daydream. It was a woman's reality. Her reality.

He was kind, that's all that mattered.

Kind as he led her through her new home. As he showed her where everything was. Asked if it was all to her liking. If she was comfortable.

He even threw in a remark about the weather just to fill the silence.

Things you might say to a guest. Not a wife.

She felt him shift closer under the covers.

Felt a hand she had only held a half dozen times slide up her thigh.

He was kind. She knew if she asked him to stop he would and it was only that knowledge that stopped her from asking.

He was a good man.

A good husband.

She could do this.

She could be a good wife.

The fingers moved higher, slipping inside of her.

Cloud shifted, allowing the breach as she felt heavy breath on the back of her neck. Felt strong arms draw her closer. Felt the fingers leave as she was turned to face her new spouse. She calmed her breathing as eager lips met her own and her legs were lifted to wrap around her husband's waist, his long silver hair pooling around them.

She gasped into his mouth as he thrust down into her, the noise merging with his own pleased grunt.

A hand met hers above their heads, fingers linking together. Grasping tightly.

Then he was moving. A steady rhythm of in and out gradually building in intensity; harder, faster.

He was kind. Whispering sweet nothings as they moved together. Checking she was comfortable. Always being sure to kiss and tease and stroke in the all the right places until they both found release together and collapsed panting into those soft luxurious sheets. Crisp, white and clean like the rest of the house; comfortable and warm.

All in all she couldn't find fault with her new husband.

So as the light was turned off and sleep beckoned the two newlyweds Cloud made sure to bite her cheek and until the tears passed. Never making a sound.

Letting her new husband sleep undisturbed.

He was a good husband.

She would just have to learn to love him.

She could do that.

Couldn't she?

* * *

Special thanks to Shiranai Atsune who requested this story. Hope you like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

"I certainly hope you aren't planning to bring her to the office all the time dear, she's just going to get in the way. We need all our focus on the campaign right now and can't afford distractions."

Cloud may not be in love with her husband, but his Chief of staff Genesis Rhapsodos definitely was and it was clear the fiery woman did not approve of her leaders new wife.

"Don't be ridiculous Genny, Cloud is free to visit me whenever she likes, and besides, I like having her here." Sephiroth lifted his gaze away from the papers he was signing to offer a warm grin to his new bride who smiled shyly in response "She makes this drab office feel brighter"

"So would a jar of flowers. I'll buy you some to stick on your desk and you can send her home"

The silver haired man frowned at his long time friend as Cloud shrunk into herself, edging further into the corner of the seat she was occupying, already as far out of the way as anyone could get in the spacious office.

Cloud really wished they wouldn't talk about her as if she couldn't hear them.

"I said she can stay" The silver haired man snapped causing Genesis to reel back in distress at being spoken to so harshly. It was obvious the outspoken woman was accustomed to getting her way.

Sephiroth had invited Cloud here himself, eager to integrate his new wife into every part of his life, after all she would be standing beside him throughout this; but the way Genesis was raving anyone would think the blonde had just barged in unexpectedly and demanded all attention be immediately directed her way. Even now her accusing glare held the shy woman pinned to her seat.

"Actually..." He decided, glancing between his watch and his wife's nervous stance "...I'm hungry. Cloud my love would you like to accompany me to lunch?"

Cloud felt a swell of relief and grabbed her bag as Sephiroth began to rise from his chair. Genesis bristled in anger "I already ordered lunch, its being delivered at 12. I can call and have it here sooner if you like, we really don't have time for this! Angeal tell him!"

The press secretary blinked in confusion as Sephiroth and Cloud passed him in the doorway, the silver haired man ushering the blonde out ahead of him, pointedly ignoring the other woman's protestations.

"Tell him what?" The dark haired man asked "Good morning Mrs Crescent" he added with a smile as the woman passed him.

"Oh good morning Mr Hewley" Cloud smiled as she waved back at him, already part way down the hall and glad to be away from that office.

...

"What was that about?" Angeal asked closing the door behind him and taking a seat.

Genesis was fuming. "That stupid little hussy is going to ruin this campaign I just know it!"

Angeal frowned "Gen, Cloud is a very nice person. I can't imagine her having a negative effect on the campaign"

"No negative affect!? She has been here one morning and already she has dragged him away from his work for frivolous activities"

"Frivolous activities? They went to lunch"

"We don't have time for lunch!"

Angeal just stared at the woman who was now pacing back and forth across the room angrily, not even bothering to dignify her ridiculous statement with a response.

"Why did he even marry her? He can do so much better!"

Angeal sighed and pulled a stack of papers towards himself trying to find anything to focus on that might distract him for his friends ranting. He couldn't remember exactly how long he had been in love with Genesis (and some days he was hard pressed to remember why) but it was long enough to know that her own devotion to Sephiroth was an endless source of pain to him.

A large part of him had hoped the other mans marriage would put an end to the redheads pining but instead it had only intensified.

A knock at the door interrupted the two, to the great relief of one of them and a nervous looking intern poked his head around the oak doorframe, "excuse me ma'am, I have a lunch delivery for you"

The unfortunate young man had to duck as a heavy book came flying at his head "WHERE WERE YOU FIVE MINUETS AGO?!"

Angeal sighed and continued reading as the woman's anger reached a new level. Only her genuine dedication to the campaign kept the neatly stacked piles of paper safe as she stormed about throwing practically everything else in reach at the nearest wall.

...

"How's your meal?"

Cloud blinked down at the plate of...something...in front of her. "It's lovely thank you"

"You know I never really take the time to eat out. Genesis always has food brought to the office for us. But this is nice. We should do it more often."

Cloud smiled and voiced her agreement with as much enthusiasm as she could muster poking at the something for a while before taking another bite. It really was lovely. Everything was lovely. Strange and new and confusing but all very nice. She really had no reason to complain.

It didn't stop her feeling sad though.

Lost in a world she still felt completely out of place in.

They had been married a week.

Was that long enough to say the honeymoon period was past? Not that they had had a honeymoon. Sephiroth was at a crucial stage in his political work. Couldn't afford the time off.

 _Later_ he told her. That would come later.

"I'm sorry about Genesis" The former soldier said eventually when he sensed that his wife's sombre mood was not going to lift on its own. "I know she can be a little...difficult sometimes. She's just very passionate about the campaign..."

 _What else is she very passionate about?_ Cloud wondered spitefully.

"...she thinks you're here to distract me..." Sephiroth continued "...and I must say, you _are_ highly distracting" He finished this statement with a smile and a wink that helped some way towards calming Clouds mood.

He really was good, she thought to herself.

More and more over this last week Cloud had witnessed the evidence of her husband's affections. Going out of his way to make her feel comfortable in her new environment. To take an interest in her interests. To include her in his life.

She in turn had been cold and withdrawn. Shying away from him and wallowing in her own distress. It really wasn't fair she thought, sitting up straighter in her chair and taking a deep calming breath before putting on her most sincere smile.

He was trying. She should at least match his efforts.

"Well since I'm distracting you the least I can do I pick up the slack. Tell me about your campaign; what can I do to help?"

The smile he gave her could have lit the room.

* * *

I have no actual knowledge of politics beyond what wikipedia tells me so please ignore anything that makes absolutely no sense. Thanks. Chapter length should increase as we go along.


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud thought she could do this. She really did. But that...that...woman! was evil incarnate.

Every attempt the blonde made to assist her husband was cut down and torn apart with mocking criticisms and sarcastic insults. Every suggestion she put forth was dismissed before the words even faded from her lips and each and every time it was followed up with a snide suggestion to Sephiroth that his wife would be better off at home.

As far as that bitch of a Chief of staff was concerned every word Cloud spoke was nothing but wasted oxygen and Sephiroth's assurances that Genesis was just more experienced and Cloud would get the hang of it were doing nothing to improve the situation. Her ideas were not that bad!

He was in charge wasn't he? Why did he always just accept Genesis's bullshit opinions as fact? Couldn't his man think for himself?

"What are you crying about?"

Cloud spun on her heel quickly rushing to wipe her face free of tears, trying to appear composed even when she felt anything but. She found herself face to face with a woman her mother would have crossed the street in heavy traffic to avoid walking past. The kind of woman Cloud herself had always been absolutely forbidden from going near let alone talking to; with her honey blonde hair, and long legs, one of which was exposed right up to the thigh through a slit in her deep red dress finished off with matching red lipstick.

This woman was the very definition of sex on legs and from the easy smirk those red lips were pulled into she damn well knew it.

"Nothing" Cloud squeaked quickly, casting one last glance in the bathroom mirror before turning to leave, bracing herself to return to Sephiroth's office for another round of Genesis's criticisms.

"You're Sephiroth's wife right?"

Cloud stopped dead, her instinct to be polite only just overriding her mother's voice in her head screaming at her to get out of there.

"Um, yes I um.."

"I'm Scarlet" The blonde held out her hand and Cloud stared at it for a moment before tentatively reaching out her own to shake. If the other woman noticed her hesitation she didn't mention it.

"Nice to meet you" she muttered.

"So" Scarlet smirked, uncaring of the other woman's discomfort "The silver haired dreamboats new missus is sobbing her heart out in the office bathroom" Cloud winced at the summary wishing she had the words to defend herself but she was frozen still.

"Let me guess" Scarlet continued grinning "There's a raving bitch of a redhead involved?"

Cloud blinked a few times unsure if she had head correctly, then before her sense returned the startled blond found herself nodding in agreement.

Scarlet threw her head back and laughed, the motion flinging her ample chest forward, drawing Clouds attention to the generous cleavage. The younger woman quickly pulled her sky blue eyes away from the sight with a light blush painting pale cheeks pink before the other blondes attention returned to her.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Scarlet cackled "Come on honey. I'm about to get lunch. You can come tell me all about it"

Before Cloud could respond Scarlet was already out the door and all the young blonde could do was follow behind her. As she passed the corridor leading back Sephiroth's office Cloud stopped for a moment knowing that she should return there, even if the thought made her stomach lurch.

The heavy click of heels moving away drew Clouds attention back to the main hallway and before she knew what she was doing the young woman found herself rushing to catch up with the other blonde, grateful for her own flats.

...

"So.." Scarlet smiled over a martini which Cloud was fairly certain did not count as _lunch_ "What's Genny dearest up to?"

"She um...I can't really...it's just that..." Cloud wasn't even sure she should be speaking to this woman.

"Let me start..." The buxom woman cut in "She's rude, self absorbed, obsessed with your man and ignores every word you say?"

Once again Cloud found herself nodding in agreement.

Scarlet laughed again. "Yeah, that sounds like Genny"

"I don't know what to do" Cloud admitted quietly. "I've been trying to get along with her"

The snort the other woman let out was so far from ladylike it shocked Cloud into silence. "Why on earth would you do that?" Scarlet asked.

"Well I have to" Cloud defended with a frown "She's.."

"She's a bitch" Scarlet finished before Cloud could, throwing her drink back in one gulp and waving for another "You think _she's_ trying to get along with _you_? Hell no! She made up her mind about you long before you ever met and nothing you do will ever change it"

The young blonde was surprised how comforting that was.

"I'll tell you what you should do" The woman in red told her with a sly grin "You should retaliate"

"How?" Cloud asked, eyes wide and terrified. Genesis was a demon, what could Cloud possibly do to unsettle someone like that? Her confusion must have been clear because Scarlet's smile softened even as the confident woman continued to look amused.

"You know _why_ she hates you right?"

The young blonde nodded nervously "She...she wants Sephiroth" It was surprisingly easy to admit out loud. Bizarre that she felt no resentment of jealously over the man she had married. It was just a fact. Plain and simple. Genesis wanted to sleep with her husband. Cloud wondered if she would ever learn to love this man that way she should.

Scarlet's grin was positively evil "That's the understatement of the year sweetheart. She is so gaga over that hunk its pitiful"

"So how does that help me?" Cloud asked with a frown. _Didn't that just make thing worse?_

Scarlet looked at her as though she were completely dense "Honey, don't you see? This battle Genesis thinks you two are fighting...you've already won." red lips pulled into a delighted smile.

"He married you! He _loves_ you! and whatever shit that bitch can come up with I promise you, she would sell her first born to be where you are now. You want to get back at her?"

Cloud nodded.

"Two words baby...Flaunt it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud stood outside the door for a moment trying to find the will to go in. She could do this!

 _Flaunt it_ Scarlet said.

Genesis was jealous. Jealous of her! Cloud was the winner. Flaunt it!

She had always tried to be so nice. Maybe she shouldn't do this? Maybe with time they could learn to like eachother?

She stepped through the door face already pulled into an apologetic smile, hoping they weren't upset about how long that had been gone.

"Oh she returns at last" Genesis sneered with a mocking grin "We were worried you might have gotten lost. Or were you just having a sulk in the bathroom?"

"Genesis!" Sephiroth scolded. The silver haired man turned to look at Cloud in concern "Are you ok?"

Cloud felt a little sick. Mostly because of how on the mark the redheads teasing had been. A burst of determination welled up inside the petite blond and she smiled wider, keeping her eyes fixed on her husband. Oh she could so do this! "I'm fine. I just went outside for a bit of fresh air and ended up grabbing some lunch. Sorry I didn't let you know"

"That's alright" Sephiroth told her gently. "As long as you're ok"

She walked closer to the man's desk, feeling her confidence growing as she saw Genesis frown in the corner of her vision "I'm sorry I haven't been much help today"

Sephiroth followed the blondes movements with soft eyes "That's alright my sweet. You'll get the hang of it. I actually liked your ideas"

 _Then why didn't you defend them?_ The young woman screamed inside her head. Outwardly her smile remained in place. _What was wrong with this man? Why did he just accept all of Genesis's bullshit opinions as fact without question? Didn't he have a mind of his own?_

That was a problem for another day though.

Right now she had just one thing to worry about.

Clouds feet carried her around her husband's desk to stand behind him, the silver haired man craned his neck around to look at her in curiosity. Smile never wavering from her soft pink lips Cloud leaned down to wrap her arms around his neck, hands splaying across the front of his crisp white shirt in a caress, fingers toying with his tie playfully. Blue eyes locked onto Genesis's startled green ones from across the room as she placed a kiss on her husband's cheek.

Cloud grinned as Sephiroth turned into the second kiss oblivious to the other woman in the room who was seething with rage. Cloud melted into it, letting it linger before pulling back.

Sephiroth's bright green eyes sparkled with happiness at his wife's sudden bout of affection. The blonde smiled warmly at him. This was going perfectly.

Changing tactic Cloud shifted direction and trailed her kisses up to Sephiroth's ear stopping momentarily to nip at the lobe and relishing in the groan of pleasure it evoked and the answering hiss of fury from Genesis.

"I have one last suggestion I think you might like" she whispered sensually waiting for her husbands slight nod to continue.

Blue eyes flicked down as a pink tongue flicked out to wet his lips, her actions clearly having the desired effect "I really think this one has merit" She continued with a sly smile.

"I suggest..."

She placed a kiss just below his ear

"...that tonight..."

kiss

"...you and I go to bed early..."

kiss

"...and go to sleep late"

Long lashes fluttered shut over green eyes as the silver haired man fought to control himself. "I think...that is the best suggestion I have ever heard"

Cloud giggled quietly, lips still presses close to the shell of Sephiroth's ear, she kissed his cheek one last time before straightening up and moving back to her own chair on the other side of the desk. Across the room Genesis was griping the edge of the sofa hard enough to leave scratches in the fabric. Cloud made sure to catch her eyes once more and if looks could kill the blonde knew she would be stone cold by now.

Even still the shy young woman felt a rush of elation. She had done it!

She felt exhilarated.

She felt powerful.

She felt free.

For the first time in her entire life Cloud was the one in control.

This was it. This moment was the start of the rest of her life and it was good.


	5. Chapter 5

It occurred to Cloud maybe a little too late that after her display in the office she would actually have to make good on her promise.

Due to a combination of Sephiroth's workload (intentionally increased by Genesis, Cloud suspected) and Clouds feigned feelings of tiredness, they hadn't had sex since that first night.

Sephiroth's excitement was palpable, his whole being seemed to vibrate as they sat side by side in the car, his hand held firmly onto hers the whole way home, fingers linked and a thumb stroking slowly back and forth over her knuckles. The heady scent of male arousal hung heavy in the air making Clouds head swim and her heart beat faster.

For a moment all her previous fear came flooding back before she drove it down.

She thought of the rage on Genesis face as Cloud had leaned down to kiss her husband's cheek. The cracked nail varnish she had noticed on the other woman's fingers after she had clawed at the upholstery in anger. The sense of invincible power the blonde had felt for the first time in her life just a few short hours ago.

No, she would not be afraid. She would not be timid. This was _her_ marriage. This was _her_ husband and she had promised him a night to remember and damn it that is what he was going to get!

The door had barely closed behind them when he was on her. Arms wrapped around her delicate waist pressing her smaller form to his completely. Lips found lips and tongues slid together eagerly.

Cloud allowed it, letting the gorgeous man lead them through the house, hands groping all the way, up towards their bedroom.

It was with a sense of regret the she pushed him away just as they crossed the threshold into their shared room, with a gentle but insistent hand flat against his chest.

The disappointment was clear in his eyes as he let them be separated, lowering his beautiful wife back to the ground and taking a step back.

She did not let it last long however before she stepped forward to close the space again, arms circling his waist as she rose up on tiptoes to offer a chaste kiss which he leaned down to meet.

"Wait on the bed" Cloud whispered with a teasing smile before she pulled away again, turning towards the wardrobe to grab a small bag that had been bundled up at the bottom next to her shoes and slipping into their en-suite.

Before closing the door the pretty blond glanced back into the bedroom to see her silver haired Adonis complying with her instruction, an excited grin on his gorgeous face, and felt a rush of heat spread through her.

The contents of the bag were simple. They had been meant for her wedding night but she had been too shy to take them out. Better late than never she thought. The bathroom air was cool on Clouds pale skin as she striped. Her nipples hardened and her cheeks flushed.

The fabric slid on easily. A perfect fit. She spared one last glance at the mirror, ruffling her blonde hair to look artfully dishevelled as she had seen women do in movies before finally opening the door back into the bedroom and stepping out.

Sephiroth was lounging on the bed. Shirt, shoes, socks and belt already removed.

He had considered striping fully but didn't want to risk scaring his delicate young bride when things tonight were going so well. Coming out to find him naked and erect in the middle of the bed might just shock her out of her current mood and that was the last thing he wanted.

As it was the sight of his bare sculpted chest and muscular arms was more than enough to send a thrill of half terrified excitement through the blond and it took all her willpower not to run back into the bathroom and hide.

He was beautiful.

A work of art.

Cloud probably would have run if she'd had any way of knowing that he thought exactly the same about her.

He looked up as he came back into the bedroom and he froze, green eyes wide and jaw slack.

There framed in the doorway was an angel in white.

The delicate lace lingerie suited Cloud perfectly. Pretty stockings clung to her legs, accentuating every soft feminine curve, sweet boyshort panties covered just enough to be tantalising where anything less might have been obscene; the barest glimpse of pink nipples could be seen through a sheer lace bra and a series of straps and garters interlaced between each item drawing it together in a complete set.

She was stunning.

The absolute image of innocence ready to be corrupted. Or simply worshiped he thought.

When stepping out into the room Cloud had planned on acting sexy but the sudden timidity and shy blush that came over her instead did more for him than anything else ever could have.

Sephiroth gulped. He was practically salivating.

"Wow" He breathed.

The quiet exclamation was enough to return some of Clouds confidence and she crossed the room in a few short steps.

His eyes never left her for a moment.

Afraid that any hesitation would cause her to lose her nerve Cloud resolved to just go for it and immediately climbed up to straddle the man's clothed hips, instantly feeling the hard press of his arousal against her lace covered sex as she ground down into it.

Sephiroth groaned lustfully, an excited and very eager grin on his face as his hands came up to rest on her hips, moulding to the delicate curves as though they were meant to be there.

Cloud leaned down and pressed her lips to her husbands, drawing his bottom lip between her teeth and moaning as she rolled her hips down into his.

They continued like that for some time. Neither in any rush to move things further, just enjoying the press of their arousals rubbing together, the eager hands that slid over flesh, exploring one another as they had never taken the time to do before now. They gasped and sighed into each other's mouths, Cloud welcoming Sephiroth's tongue to play with hers and sucking on it hungrily.

A part of her was being selfish, not really thinking of his pleasure, just focusing on her own newly discovered desires. The sweet tingling jolts of electricity that shot through her as she ground down into his hardness, the rub of the lace against her wetness creating a glorious friction.

"Oh fuck" She gasped falling forwards into Sephiroth's arms and letting him guide her, his hips thrusting up into her uncaring of the cloth that still separated them as he watched the expressions flicker across her beautiful cheeks barely keeping himself in check.

Cloud clung to him, needing to be closer, eventually pulling their lips apart and instead burying her face in his neck. An endless stream of gasps and cries spilling form her lips like music. He held her tight above him, grinding them together faster with single minded determination and letting the relentless gliding friction drive her over the edge.

Cloud came with a cry, teeth latching onto the skin of her husband's neck and sucking a deep red mark into the heated flesh.

He moaned loudly at the feel of it, hips still jutting in desire as his own end sat just out of reach. He held back, letting his beautiful bride relax and recover after her orgasm. Cloud herself lay limp against him, only barely aware of the tension thrumming through the man's body.

When finally the haze passed Cloud felt elevated and happy in a way she didn't know was possible and shifted slightly to press fully against him.

That small movement was enough to bring her hips back in line with his still hardened arousal and though he tried Sephiroth wasn't quick enough to hide the desperate grunt that movement prompted. Cloud blinked in confusion for a moment before she flushed in shame. She was supposed to be taking care of him! and yet she had let herself get lost in her own pleasure, leaving him unsatisfied. What sort of wife was she?

"I'm sorry" she told him hurriedly.

Sephiroth laughed, mind a swirly of happiness and arousal. "For what? That was amazing"

"But I.."

"You were incredible" he told her, head falling back into the pillows as he groaned, toes curling in pleasure and contentment feeling the weight of his wife still hovering above him. He frowned slightly as that weight moved away and then green eyes shot open in surprise as his clothed package was suddenly treated to a firm but gentle grip, small hands rubbing him insistently through the fabric.

He looked up but Clouds attention was focused entirely on her task and he was perfectly happy to leave her to it, letting his head drop back down into the pillows, eyes sliding shut once more.

His hips rutted up into the delicate press of her hands, loving the sensation as she traced her fingers over him exploring the outline of the shape as much as she could.

Apparently that wasn't enough for the eager blonde as Sephiroth soon felt fingers at his fly, freeing him from the confines of his own clothing. A gentle tug at his waist prompted the man to lift his hips and he felt the tailored garment slide down slightly just enough to give her access to him.

He must have made quite a sight, arms raised above his head clutching the headboard, knees slightly bent and feet planted flat against the mattress, legs spread wide to accommodate the stunning woman who knelt between them, his trousers open and pushed down to leave him completely exposed.

Delicate hands wrapped firmly around his shaft, sliding along the heated flesh in a smooth glide as keen blue eyes watched his reactions. He moaned loudly in response, hips thrusting up into the sweet grip and threw his head back in ecstasy. "Oh...oh fuck...oh god...oh Cloud! Cloud. CLOUD!"

Cloud watched his face, fascinated by every flicker of emotion that passed over it as she slid her hands along him, pulling and twisting, tightening and softening her grip periodically, learning what actions would make him cry out and what would make him groan and gasp and whine.

A part of her enjoyed this even more than their previous rutting. Enjoyed the control she had over him in this moment. He was like a beautiful instrument she was learning to play and she was eager to become a master of the art.

Soon enough his cries became less articulate and more frequent, a desperate keening chant that might possibly have been her name.

Sephiroth's knuckles turned white as he griped the headboard herd enough to splinter it and he gave one last desperate shout before he was cumming, streams of white fluid painting his chest.

Cloud watched fascinated at the sight as her husband's body finally relaxed.

"You...are...incredible" he gasped, struggling to catch his breath.

His smile was wide if a little lopsided as he peered up at her through tired lids.

The blonde blushed once more feeling inexplicably self conscious after everything they had just done before deciding that was silly and instead moving to lay beside her husband.

Sephiroth shifted to make space for her after ridding himself of the last of his clothing and was careful not to let her lay on his recently spilled juices. He grabbed one of his socks from the floor beside the bed and used that to wipe away the worst of the mess.

The lay together for a while, him on his back and her on her side pressed against him, one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders, one of her legs wrapped around his waist.

Clouds fingers trailed lazily across her husband's chest. Letting herself explore the chiseled muscles and toy briefly with his nipples, a single fingertip circling the raised nub, teasing it to stand up more, not noticing the slight twitch of amusement on his lips as she did.

Sephiroth was in heaven. This was perfect.

This was the marriage he had dreamed of ever since he first met this stunning woman and had fallen head over heels.

The former soldier had to admit, he had been utterly horrified the first time he had met Evelyn Strife. The woman had cornered him in the middle of a fundraiser shortly after his political ambitions had become public knowledge and allowed no room for escape, showering him with false compliments and sickly sweet words. It had been revealed very quickly that she was a woman with her own ambitions. She had a daughter. He learned that in the first five minutes. A young daughter. Beautiful, kind, clever, an ideal wife he was told. Everything a man could hope for, the perfect partner for a man looking to place himself in the public eye.

He had not been convinced.

He still wasn't quite sure how he had been talked into meeting the young woman. Evelyn apparently had a talent for manipulation, he was half tempted to hire her as a negotiator.

To be honest Sephiroth had not had high expectations for Cloud Strife. He fully expected her to be the same simpering, overly ambitions, materialistic creature that her mother was.

Instead he found her to be everything her mother had claimed and more. An angel. Good and innocent and kind. Intelligent and good natured. Interesting and fun. He wouldn't be so cliché as to say it was love at first sight but it was certainly close.

A shift in movement drew the silver haired man out of his musing and he found his wife discretely nudging herself against his leg. Clearly the night was not over yet.

She squirmed against him and Sephiroth was happy to oblige her, fingers slipping down to slide against wet lace and enjoying her pleased moans until Clouds impatience grew. Sephiroth unclipped the straps of his wife's lingerie and slid the panties down her legs leaving her in nothing but her white stockings and the bra which she hurriedly shrugged off and threw aside as well.

The excited man wasted no further time burying two of his fingers up to the knuckles inside her.

Cloud cried out in joy and rode them hard but didn't let him continue for long before she was tugging at his wrist, urging him away.

The silver haired man followed Clouds lead as she moved to straddle him once more, positioning herself above his shaft and guiding him into place. He held onto her hips as she slid down, sheathing him inside her.

For a moment she just sat there, feeling the heat and the hardness throb against her center. She twitched around him and wriggled slightly, grinding down.

Sephiroth rolled his hips up to meet hers experimentally. Cloud moaned in approval and then they were moving together hard but slow enjoying the ride as she slid up and dropped back down drawing pleased grunts from her husband's lips each time. His hands rose up, smoothing across her chest to knead pale breasts, the pretty mounds fitting perfectly in his large palms, nipples hard as he rolled his thumbs across them making her moan.

"How's that?" Cloud asked teasingly as she sped up, bouncing slightly on his lap.

"Urgh...so good" He told her with a grin, loving this playful side of her. She did it again throwing her own head back in pleasure in a way that was only slightly exaggerated just to amuse him.

He gazed up at her, loving having her on top. Being able to watch her as she arched and writhed. Feeling her heat engulf him over and over.

The bed creaked under them as Clouds movements became faster and more intense her bod falling forward searching for a new angle.

After some time the young woman began to tire and Sephiroth dropped his hands back to her hips, helping guide her up and down as the blondes breath became more ragged and her movements faltered.

With a sudden burst Cloud found herself on her back, legs hitched up and wrapped around her husband's waist as he drove down into her. "Fuck" She cried.

He watched her carefully to be sure the change was ok and was met with dazed eyes and a pleased smirk. Being in control was fun but something told her this was going to be even better. "Come on then" she challenged "Show me what you've got"

Sephiroth's heart sped up with a rush. God he loved this woman.

He laughed happily ready to give it his all "Hold on then baby"

Then he was pounding into her, driving them both towards heaven. Cloud urged him on with pleading cries of _yes_ and _please_ and _more!_

The headboard slammed into the wall violently. _Harder, harder, HARDER!_

He drove down into that beautiful heat, feeling his climax quickly approaching, watching Clouds reactions as she begged him to keep going.

He held out as long as he could, using his hands to tease her further, fingers fluttering against her center just as his own hips began to jut and falter.

They came together. Him deep inside her, his hips stuttering to a finish as they drew out every last second, making it last. Cloud clung to the larger frame, keeping him inside as the high faded to content peacefulness.

With a breathless giggle she assured him he wasn't squashing her and he agreed to stay where he was until she said otherwise. He didn't think he could move just then anyway.

Eventually they pulled apart, shifting to lay side by side until Sephiroth snaked his arm around the small woman's waist and tugged her up against his chest then they dozed for a while, sleepy and content, moving only for a brief time as each went to the bathroom and cleaned themselves up before they were wrapped together again.

Cloud stared at the wall in front of her. Her very naked husband pressed fully against her equally naked self from behind. She should feel vulnerable. Exposed.

But she didn't.

She felt safe. Safe and comfortable and exhausted.

"I love you" She muttered into the darkness.

It wasn't the first time she had said it...but it was the first time she had felt it.

"I love you too" Sephiroth responded sleepily.


	6. Chapter 6

They were late.

It didn't matter really. Sephiroth was the boss after all but Genesis really didn't like them being late. Mostly because she knew exactly what was keeping them busy each morning that Sephiroth wandered in half an hour after his usual start time with red blotches hidden beneath his collar and wide grin across his face.

They didn't care though as they moved through the corridors hand in hand. As they neared the office Sephiroth, pulled Cloud closer to him. He had promised his Chief of staff to tone down their displays of affection whilst in the office. It was a place of work after all. So he had to make the most of this before they went in.

He placed a kiss of the blondes lips before spinning her around as he started an impromptu waltz through the halls. Cloud laughed and half-heartedly tried to pull away glancing over his shoulder to check they weren't being watched. "Someone is going to see us" she giggled. "This is not professional behaviour for a future world leader"

"Let them see" He laughed continuing to spin her.

No one had much cared when they first married. At least no one but the thousands of women who hated her for taking him off the market. The general consensus was that it was a political marriage. Him trying to improve his image, her trying to improve her status.

Which unfortunately was exactly what it was.

They didn't get too much press. The wedding came and went without fanfare.

Things had changed recently though.

 _They_ had changed.

Ever since their night together things had been happier. Easier.

And it showed.

The next morning they had gone for a walk in the park. Quite spontaneously. They had walked hand in hand, laughing and smiling together. Enjoying the sights and sounds of spring.

Cloud had been delighted by the sight of blossoms flowering in a tree as they passed by it and eager to please her Sephiorth had lifted her into the air to pick some, then helped her weave a few of the pretty flowers into her hair, a perfect complement to her snow white sun dress.

They hadn't seen the reporter. But he saw them.

The newspapers loved it. They got a full page spread.

Presidential candidate and war hero madly in love!

A full biography of Clouds life was placed alongside the photos for everyone who was eager to know 'who is Cloud Crescent really?', all details helpfully provided by her mother of course, portraying her as a perfect sweetheart (which as far as Sephiroth was concerned she was)

Any ideas of it being a sham marriage were quashed overnight.

They were the world's most beloved celebrity couple.

They finally reached Sephiroth's office and he span her giggling into the room. Their dance ended when the petite blonde collided suddenly with a solid form with an "oof" and stumbled backwards, smile never faltering "Sorry Zack" she laughed, eyes sparkling with mirth.

The young man laughed at the woman's antics and grinned good naturedly "No worries ma'am"

The young intern had started working here a few weeks ago reporting mainly to Angeal and had quickly become a valued member of Sephiroth's team. His kind genuine personality had immediately warmed him to Cloud who was still looking to build up her circle of friends in her new home.

"Oh Zack" She chided, smacking his arm playfully "I've told you..call me Cloud"

The man just laughed and nodded to Sephiroth who had followed her into the room "Good morning Sir"

"Good morning Fair" Sephiroth greeted him happily.

"I have your itinerary for the day" Zack, quickly passed his boss the folder he had been holding before Cloud had been launched at him.

The two moved over to Sephiroth's desk to continue discussing the days coming events whilst Cloud moved over to the other desk in the room, beaming smile in place "Good morning Genny! Isn't it a lovely day, you are looking absolutely wonderful as usual"

The redhead glared at her for a moment before plastering a sickly sweet smile on her own lips and returning the compliment through gritted teeth.

Cloud smiled even brighter and thanked her spinning in a circle to show off her dress.

This had become her favourite game.

Being an outright bitch just wasn't Clouds style, she was passive by nature, but since they first met the fiery redhead had brought out a vindictive side in the blonde that just needed to be satisfied. On the advice of Scarlet and a few of the buildings secretaries who it turns out were as much a fan of Genesis as the two blondes were, she had adopted the tactic of being really, really nice to Genesis all the time.

It was hilarious.

Genesis hated her with a passion but couldn't complain to _anyone_ about it because as far as everyone was concerned Cloud was sparing no effort to cultivate a friendship between the two of them. All she could do was grit her teeth and smile back.

Turns out the kill em with kindness approach really works.

...

"Why does Genesis hate you?" Cloud wondered out loud one afternoon as she and Scarlett sat together for lunch. This had become a habit for them lately. A chance to chat and gossip.

Cloud loved it. She had never had a proper girlfriend to hang out with before.

The other blonde gave her a look over the top of her drink, which Cloud was still certain didn't count as lunch. Cloud hurried to clarify. "I mean...I know why she hates me...and I know about that fight she had with Jess which also explains why Cindy hates her but...what happened with you two?"

Scarlett took one last sip before putting the drink down and looking slightly nervous. "Promise you wont freak?"

Cloud blinked and nodded slightly, worried about where this was going. "Alright" Scarlet started, leaning forwards. "Truth is she hates me for exactly the same reason she hates you"

Cloud blinked again, mind thinking through that statement "Because of Sephiroth?" She clarified. Scarlett nodded and waited for her to finish the thought.

"You and Sephiroth?"

"Yes" Scarlett was still looking nervous though she was trying not to show it. Cloud was impressed at how good she had gotten at reading her friend. "We dated for a while" the other woman admitted.

"Oh"

"It was a long time ago and really short anyway, more a fling really"

"Right"

"And that fling has been flung you know?"

Cloud didn't know but nodded anyway, still trying to process the information. She wasn't angry. Just a little surprised.

She supposed she shouldn't be. Sephiroth was an attractive man. Of course he had, had relationships before her. It was silly to think otherwise, and Scarlett was beautiful. Why shouldn't they have had a thing?

That was fine right? and it was over. Wasn't it?

"So...you don't still...feel anything for him?" Cloud asked nervously.

The other blondes eyes widened dramatically "No! God no. I don't think I _ever_ felt anything even at the time to be honest." She downed the rest of her drink in a single gulp still looking uncomfortable "I'm sure _he_ didn't. Like I said honey, just a fling. Totally physical."

It took a moment for the information to settle but once it did Cloud realised she was actually ok with it. There was no doubt in her mind that Sephiroth loved her and everyone was entitled to a past right? If this was the worst thing to worry about in his she had nothing to fear. An incident in her own past sprung to mind accusingly before she quashed the thought down. She didn't have to worry about _that_ anymore.

Her soft smile fell easily back into place and blue eyes met teal ones "Thank you for telling me"

Scarlett seemed to slump with relief. "No problem sugar"

Things went quiet for a second as Cloud tried to think of a new topic of conversation when the other blonde beat her to it "So that's why she hates me. Wana know why I hate her?"

The young woman nodded eagerly, shocked by the sudden flash of passion on her friends face.

"I hate her for the same reason she hates us. Only difference being the...object of interest, shall we say?"

This one took a little longer for Cloud to figure out but soon enough the dots were connected in her mind "Oh! You like Angeal?!"

The woman with the honey blonde hair sighed dramatically and hung her head in defeat "Alas its true" She cried, making Cloud laugh at her over the top display "Gorgeous, smart, kind, built like a horse and probably hung like one, what's not to like?"

Cloud giggled and quickly looked around to check no one could overhear them, still unused to her friends crude mannerisms thanks to her own sheltered childhood.

Scarlett laughed at the younger woman's blush "Honestly I think the only flaw that man has is his abysmal taste in women"

Cloud snorted and hid her face in her hands. "Poor him"

"Poor him indeed"

They laughed together for a while and spent the rest of their lunch discussing the kindly Press Secretary and joking about ways to draw his attention away from their mutual nemesis.

All previous worries Cloud had harboured about her marriage were fading by the day.

She was happy. She had friends. She had Sephiroth.

Everything was perfect.

...

Until it wasn't.


	7. Chapter 7

"There she is. Reckless little slut"

That was the greeting Cloud received one afternoon upon returning to the office. It was a surprise to say the least. Not just because Genesis was insulting her openly for the first time in months but also because not one person spoke up in her defence.

Angeal shot the redhead a disapproving glare and Zack smiled sadly at her but that was it. Sephiroth didn't even look up from where he was typing furiously on his computer.

Cloud blinked in hurt and confusion.

What was happening?

She didn't have to wait long to find out. Genesis was very obliging.

Before Cloud could even ask there was a screen under her face displaying a story her mother had expended a great deal of effort burying.

 _'She's gonna kill me'_

That was her first thought.

The second thought led her to her husband.

"Seph?" The words were timid and unsure. He didn't even look up. Still just typing, his whole form rigid and tense. Genesis was fighting hard not to smirk, trying to appear angry and offended but Cloud could see the twitch of the other woman's lips.

"Seph?" She tried again. Ignoring the redhead and stepping closer to her husband's desk.

He finally looked up. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" He looked furious.

Clouds breath caught and she felt tears prick at her eyes. It was so stupid.

This whole situation was so stupid!

There were five photos. There had been more, and a video, but it seems her mother's damage control had been at least partially successful.

God knows how these five had survived the purge. But they had.

It hadn't mattered back then. She had been a nobody. Nobody had cared about these photos.

Until now. Now she was the wife of a man in the running to be their next president.

People cared now.

And now everyone had seen them.

'Reputations are fragile' her mother had told her once. 'You have to protect them'

Why was this happening?

She had been young. It was a party.

She shouldn't have been at the party of course. Had snuck out to attend it. But it was a party and it was exciting and she had never been to one before. Never been allowed.

So she had gone a little crazy. Drunk just a bit too much.

Or maybe a lot too much.

And he had been cute.

He had been nice.

He had been very, very persistent.

Cloud had been young. 16? 17? She wasn't even sure anymore.

She hadn't known any better.

Hadn't seen the cameras. She had seen the photos though, and been mortified by them. Mother had been livid. Kept her under house arrest for months.

The whole thing had caused a small scandal in their community. A few snarky comments from the neighbours that Mother blew entirely out of proportion. Nothing too worrying.

It had blown over. Nobody cared about a nobody after all.

She wasn't a nobody anymore.

Something told her this wouldn't blow over so easily.

"I...I..."

"You what Cloud!? Tell me!"

"I thought they were gone. I thought..."

"I think what the little dear is trying to say is, she thought we would never find out what a shameless little tramp she is"

"That's enough Genesis" Angeal snapped.

"Well its true." The woman countered, red lips drawn back in a sneer.

Cloud felt the first tears begin to stream down her face and soon found herself incapable of speech.

"We need to do damage control" Sephiroth muttered, his attention returning to his computer. "If we work quickly we can kill this before it gets out of hand. Genesis call the news station. Find out where those photos came from" An intern ran in to inform them all that an army of reporters were waiting outside waiting for a comment, her eyes fixed on Cloud as she passed, staring at her.

The traumatised blonde sobbed harder, her makeup smearing as she desperately tried to regain control of herself. Zack quickly handed her a wad of tissues and moved closer to offer reassurances and support whilst the rest of the room bustled about screening calls from various news stations.

"Zack" The Angeal man instructed gently "Take her home"

The young man nodded, taking hold of Clouds arm and guiding her gently out of the room and down towards the car park. Zack's car was cheap by this cities standards. Nothing like the flashy models most politicians around here liked to drive. It was probably why they made it out of the area without being seen.

Cloud slumped down in the passenger seat as they passed a group of reporters converged on the grass outside Sephiroth's offices. It was a wonder she hadn't been caught on her way back from lunch. The story must have literally just broken as she arrived.

By the time they made it to Clouds home all she could think about was the feeling of grief that had assaulted her as Zack had led her from the office. She had looked back at Sephiroth, hoping to get some small sign that this would be ok. A little smile or even just a moment of eye contact to say he didn't blame her. He hadn't even glanced her way. All she had seen was Genesis's self righteous smirk before the door closed.

"He hates me" She whispered as they stepped into the house.

"No" Zack insisted. Eyes wide with worry. "Of course he doesn't. He couldn't."

"He does. He hates me. I've ruined everything. Everyone is angry at me because I was a stupid irresponsible little tramp and Genesis was right and I've messed up his campaign and he never should have married me and ...and..."

Zack grabbed Cloud by the forearms and held her face to face with him. His concerned blue eyes boring into hers through the mess of tears. "Cloud this is not your fault"

"It is" She sobbed.

"No. It's not. Sephiroth was a jerk today. This wasn't about him. It was a direct attack on you and an unfair one. As your husband he should have been first in line to comfort you and instead he made you feel even worse. You didn't deserve that."

"I screwed everything up"

"This is a blip Cloud. It's barely even news. Sephiroth has phenomenal approval ratings. This isn't even going to dent them. A young woman having fun at a party is not a crime. You were a kid. You didn't know back then that you would be here now. You were just a kid at a party doing what all kids do. You shouldn't be condemned for that. People will understand"

"I was a slut. I am a slut"

"Bullshit. You are the most classy woman I have ever met. You are elegant and sophisticated and amazing and whatever you did in the past the woman in those pictures isn't you. Not the you I know. You were clearly drunk and you know what? I think that guy you were with was a jerk too. He was clearly taking advantage of you and that was wrong"

"He wasn't that bad" Cloud defended half-heartedly feeling a little calmer."I was sort of ok with it" He had been pretty drunk too to be fair.

"Hey" Zack coaxed wiping away the last of her tears and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "This is not the disaster it seems like now. It's just a minor bump on the road. It will be forgotten about in no time."

"Really?" Her voice came out soft and unsure. Seeking comfort from the only person who was offering it right now.

Zack felt a wave of pity and leaned down, resting his forehead against hers and drawing her close to him in a supportive hug as they both let their eyes fall closed. "I promise"

Cloud clung to the young man like a lifeline. Felt his breath on her face and the warmth of his body through the neatly ironed suit he wore; taking comfort in his presence and feeling her previous fears and insecurities lift away.

She wasn't sure who initiated the kiss.

Only that it was quick and chaste and left her lips tingling and her heart fluttering.

In a moment the warm body in her arms was gone. A few feet of space separating them as the young man shifted nervously on his feet. "I should go"

Cloud didn't have the strength to argue. Too stressed and confused to really think straight at the moment. Just nodded softly and walked with him to the door.

"Goodnight Mrs Crescent" He told her quietly.

"Goodnight Zack"

Then he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

"That was harsh" Angeal said as soon as Genesis left the room, knowing that this conversation would be easier without the redhead there to fuel the flames.

Hard disproving eyes were trained on his friend and employer.

Sephiroth ignored him and continued typing.

"You didn't have to be so dismissive of her" The larger man spoke up more firmly.

The silver haired man slammed his hand down on the table finally looking up,. "What should I have done then? She caused this trouble. Weeks of effort have gone to waste, my reputation..."

"Is exactly the same today as it was yesterday" Angeal snapped back angrily "and will be the same tomorrow. No one cares about this."

"No one cares?" Sephiroth glared at him "Haven't you seen the news? It's a scandal"

"So? Scandals happen. People will be shocked and surprised then in a few days there will be another scandal about something else and everyone will forget all about this one. People love you. People love _her_. They will understand that a young woman once had a little too much fun at a party. Who hasn't? I have." He admitted without regret " _You_ have!"

"I didn't get photographed and plastered all over the news" The other man hissed.

"And what if you had?" His friend asked him sternly. "You didn't know you would be here one day. Just like she didn't know she would be marrying you. What if you had been caught misbehaving as a teenager? What if it was you that had your childhood mistakes aired for all the world to see? What would that have felt like? What do you think it felt like for her? To be humiliated like that? To have her own husband treat her like a criminal over something so insignificant?"

Sephiroth stared at him. Trying to hold onto his anger even as he felt it draining away.

"She did nothing wrong" Angeal insisted forcefully.

"I know" The former General admitted finally. He felt the shame of his actions settle in. "I need to apologise"

"Yeah. You do." The dark haired man sighed "Some flowers would probably be a good idea too"

Sephiroth snorted. "Do you think the flower shop has bouquets for occasions like this?"

His friend smirked "If I were you I would go for the biggest one they have in her favourite colour"

"Blue" The silverette muttered to himself, mind already working to remember where the nearest flower shop was. He was almost ready to run out the door and head home when Genesis returned.

"We need to arrange press meetings with at least two of the major newspapers and one TV station. I have made a list of them in order of their audience influence. We can work out a statement tonight and meet with them first thing in the morning." The redhead immediately set about arranging her papers on the desk, oblivious to the tension in the room, or perhaps just ignoring it.

Sephiroth looked towards Angeal for support. For a moment his concern for Cloud had driven away his worry about the campaign, now Genesis had reminded him that they still had a PR nightmare to deal with and he wasn't sure which should take priority.

"Cloud's upset right now" Angeal reminded him with a sad smile "It will probably be best to give her a few hours to calm down"

"What?" Genesis asked, glancing towards them for a moment distractedly, before returning to her task unbothered by the conversation they were having around her. Sephiroth nodded to Angeal, acknowledging the truth in his friends words. He would help Genesis prepare a statement then pick up the nicest flowers he could find on his way home and hope Cloud forgave him.

He just hoped the young woman was alright.

...

Cloud was laying curled up in her bed when the door finally creaked open later that night.

Any tears she had, had already been shed and she had been simply staring at the wall in silence for the last few hours.

Her mind was in turmoil. Today had been too much.

The photos, the reporters, Sephiroth, Zack...

Oh God, Zack. What had she been thinking?

Had she been thinking?

She had kissed him. Or he had kissed her.

She wasn't sure which. Did it even matter?

She was married.

Whatever issues her and Sephiroth were about to face because of this, he was still her husband. She couldn't let herself forget that. Couldn't let her and Zack be anything more than friends.

At the thought of the dark haired young man the blondes fingers lifted to her lips, the same faint tingle from earlier still lingering there, the memory of his arms wrapped about her, holding her up when she had needed support, his chest warm and hard under her hands...

Cloud tore her fingers away harshly. Clenching her hands in fists by her sides in frustration. She couldn't think like that!

The opening door startled the blonde away from her self-beratement.

"Cloud?" Sephiroths voice was soft and nervous. Holding none of its previous anger. "Cloud sweetheart are you awake?"

She stayed still, clenching her eyes shut and trying to keep her breathing even. She couldn't face taking to him now. Not when she was still so conflicted. So confused.

A few moments passed and Cloud heard the door close again. The lack of footsteps moving towards the bed showed that Sephiroth had not come into the room. She wondered where he was.

Maybe he was just getting a snack and then coming back?

Maybe he was going back to the office?

She lay there in silence, ears straining, listening for her any indication of her husband's movements.

There was nothing but silence.

The next morning she woke to a ray of light creeping through the curtains. The other side of the bed was still empty.

...

"Seph?"

Cloud tugged her robe tighter around her waist as she stepped into the kitchen, knotting the cord to secure it. "Sephiroth are you here?"

He wasn't in any of the spare rooms, or the bathroom...

Curious eyes had just settled on the jar of fresh flowers on the countertop, their delicate petals almost the exact shade as her own eyes, when a groan from the living room caught her attention.

"Seph?" She called again, moving towards the sound.

She entered the room to find a still clothed Sephiroth raising himself up off the three-seater, twisting and turning to ease his aching muscles as he did.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked softly. "Why didn't you come to bed?"

The thought crossed her mind that maybe he was ashamed to share a bed with her now. That's why he hadn't wanted to come into their room. "Or sleep in a guest room?" She added nervously before he had a chance to confirm that fear.

"Sleeping here seemed more fitting." Sephiroth admitted with a wry smile "Like in a movie when the husband messes up"

Cloud blushed and broke eye contact feeling her distress return "You aren't the one who messed up"

"Yes I am" He insisted, pulling her into his arms when he sensed she wasn't going to pull away. "I'm so sorry my love. I shouldn't have been so cruel to you. I know none of this was your fault. I was just stressed and frustrated and surprised and I should never have taken it out on you I'm so sorry Cloud"

Cloud held onto him tightly, feeling relief at his words.

She pressed her face into her husband's chest, having to stand on her toes to fit against him properly. He was so tall, she thought absently, Zack wasn't this tall, she fit against him perfectly.

With a frustrated whine the blond tightened her grip on Sephiroth and tried to drive away all thoughts of the friendly young man. She was married. This was her husband. Not Zack.

She couldn't let those thoughts in.

She was happy with Seph.

"Let's go to bed" She suggested suddenly, pulling away just enough to look up at him eyes bright and eager. If she could just...be with him...maybe that would be enough...enough to drive Zack out of her head.

Sephiroth frowned down at her in surprise. "Right now? It's morning...I...have to get back to the office...there are...press-meetings and...other things to deal with"

He seemed regretful but Clouds insecurities still surged back up. Especially with the reminder that the other things he had to deal with were the problems she had caused.

 _He doesn't want me._ The voices in her mind were saying.

She shifted away from the man's grip, eyes dropping to the floor in resignation.

"Hey" Sephiroth whispered gently. Drawing her gaze back to his. "I'll come home early ok? As soon as I've sorted everything out this morning I'll take a half day and be back in time for lunch."

Cloud nodded in agreement still feeling downbeat.

"Cloud? I really am sorry."

She smiled sadly, trying to summon a more positive expression to her delicate features "Me too."

"I'll be back for lunch ok?"

"Ok"

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before heading upstairs to change his clothes and head back out. She wasn't sure if she felt relieved or disappointed that he hadn't kissed her on the lips as the memory of Zack still lingered there faintly.

Once he was gone the house went quiet, the day ahead seeming long and lonely until the phone rang.

Cloud answered it without stopping to check the caller ID and regretted it instantly as her mother's harsh voice shrieked in her ear. "You stupid useless little tramp. I told you this mess would come back to bite us...I went out of my way for you, slaving and sacrificing for you to give you a perfect life. I found you a perfect husband and you ruin everything you damn slut...after everything I've done for you this is how you repay me?...I deserve better than this..."

Cloud put the phone on the counter and began cooking herself some eggs for breakfast. Her mother continued to rant on the other end of the line and didn't even notice that the younger woman wasn't listening anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Cloud sighed into her coffee as Scarlett watched her over the brim of a martini glass. "I don't know what to do"

The older woman raised a cynical eyebrow. "What do you mean? You do nothing."

"How can I? Scarlett I..."

"So you kissed the intern. So what? Sephiroth doesn't know and will never find out unless you do something stupid like tell him. Your marriage is still the perfect little fairytale it was before and you can forget about this whole thing and move forward."

"I'm not sure I can" The young woman admitted beginning to feel panicked. "I thought I could. I was sure yesterday when I spoke to Seph and when we had lunch. It felt good and happy and like everything would be ok"

"And now?"

Cloud sighed again. Her eyes sad. "I saw Zack this morning. He came to drop off some papers to Sephiroth for his meeting this afternoon."

"And"

"And I couldn't breathe. The way he looked at me, worried and hopeful and...and..."

"You want him?"

"No!...I...I don't know. I love Sephiroth...I do...I just...Zack he's...He...I feel like I've known him my whole life. I've never felt so instantly connected to anyone and now that I know...I don't know..."

"The heart wants what it wants sweetheart."

"So you're saying I should...?"

"I'm not saying anything. The heart wants what it wants but what it wants isn't always what's best for it. Maybe you need to stop letting your heart lead the way and let your head take charge."

Cloud's head made a thunk as it hit the table.

"My head has been taking charge my whole life. I've always done the smart thing. The sensible thing. Always followed my mother's instructions and been the good girl I was meant to be. Now my heart is screaming for something else and just this once a big stupid part of me really wants to follow it."

Scarlett downed her drink and set the glass aside. Oddly serious for once.

"Look where your head got you. You're the envy of the whole country, married to a man who is admired across this world. A man who adores you. A man you claim to love."

Cloud flushed in shame and ducked her head as her friend continued.

"You say you've always followed your head well look where it led you. It hasn't failed you yet has it? Why stop listening now? I think the recent scandal with those photos is enough to show what happens when you do what you want to do instead of what you know is best"

It was a low blow considering Scarlett knew Cloud had spent much of the morning crying over exactly that; but as much as she wanted to Cloud couldn't refute that her friend was right. They had managed to put a legal block on the press, preventing the images from being published in any more newspapers but thanks to the internet they were still everywhere. Still the topic on everyone's lips.

Cloud still hadn't found the courage to leave the house. Her only friend not currently ashamed to be seen with her instead coming there for their usual lunch date and catch up. Cloud knew that it was risky admitting to anyone about what had passed between her and Zack but she was ready to burst and desperately needed to tell _someone_.

With her own sordid history Scarlett was hardly going to judge her over one kiss was she?

The older blonde had listened to the tale with dethatched interest. Not bothered by her friends indiscretion in the least. In fact she seemed amazed that Cloud was making such a fuss about it.

"He's just a cute guy Cloud. You will meet plenty in the years to come. Don't screw up a good thing over one pretty face. It isn't worth it."

Blue eyes looked up from the counter accusingly. "He's not just a guy. You make it sound so impersonal"

"It's not impersonal. Just inconsequential. You have a husband Cloud and Zack is nothing more than an entertaining side dalliance."

"That's not..."

"I'm not judging" Scarlett cut in. "As far as I'm concerned you can screw whoever you like but right now you are too naive and inexperienced to successfully get away with an affair. Give it a few years. There will be other cute interns."

Cloud frowned. Frustrated at how callous the other woman was now being. "Look, I need some time to think and work out what I'm feeling. Could you maybe...come back another time?"

Scarlett sighed and stood up.

"Just think about what I've said Ok Honey?"

The echo of clicking heals followed the older woman out the door and Cloud was left alone with her thoughts once more.

...

Scarlett has been in this game a long time.

Politics was made for women like her. Women who knew how to play the system. Who knew what every player did and how to make them dance.

She was powerful here. She was unstoppable.

A woman in control of everything around her.

Cloud was not that kind of woman.

Cloud was sweet, innocent, full of the type of optimism, hope and faith in humanity that Scarlet couldn't even begin to remember anymore.

Maybe that was why she had decided to take the blue eyed little angel under her wing. Guide her in her path through this cold cutthroat world the poor thing had somehow landed in.

Whether though pity of genuine sympathy even she wasn't sure.

Now that she thought about it that was probably the same thing that had drawn her to Angeal. Fascinated by one of the few men around here who was still a genuinely nice guy in spite of the manipulative backstabbing crowd he associated with on a daily basis.

Now the worlds sweetest, sweetheart was on the brink of making a monumentally risky decision and Scarlett couldn't help but think she was at least partially responsible. She had encouraged Cloud to be more confident after all. Told her all those stories about her own exploits.

The little blonde had blushed furiously through a lot of them of course, but behind that had been an intense fascination, curiosity.

One woman who had always followed the rules amazed by one who just wrote her own.

That little dear was in a bad situation.

Her heart at war with her head and Scarlett was sure that it wasn't going to end well.

Cloud wasn't like her. She wouldn't survive the fall out if she made the wrong decision and the shit hit the fan.

So Scarlett had a decision to make. Stand back and let things play out, or step in and protect her innocent little friend.

...

All the breath left Zack's lungs as his back hit the wall. The grip on his arms was tight and bruising and his bright blue eyes were wide and startled.

"Is...is there anything I can do to help you Miss Scarlett ma'am?" he stuttered nervously.

In his time working here barely two words had been spoken between him and this woman. Now she was randomly accosting him in hallways out of nowhere. The pale grey-blue eyes of the blonde bored into him leaving the young man feeling understandably nervous.

He was about to speak again when suddenly there were lips pressed against his. Hard and eager.

It took a moment for Zack's mind to realise what was happening, but by the time he had enough sense to push her away the fierce blonde was already stepping back, pleased smirk fixed in place.

"What? What the fuck?" He demanded, feeling a sense of shame and anger that he had just been openly molested.

"Oh shut up brat."

"No! No I won't. You can't..."

"Yes I can" The blond grinned lifting her phone for the young man to see.

There on the screen was an image that made his stomach turn. It was them. Lips joined in the kiss this bitch had just stolen from him. Although you couldn't tell that it was stolen from the image of course.

They say a picture tells a thousand words and this one didn't have anything good to say about him.

Angeal would have a fit if he saw that, it was common knowledge that his opinion of the shameless blonde was exceptionally low and that he considered any man drawn in by her flirtations to be a complete waste. Zack would be replaced within the week.

"What the hell do you want?"

Scarlett smirked, pleased that he had caught on quickly. He hadn't been here long but clearly the boy knew how the game worked already.

"I want you to respect my friends marriage and keep your hands off"

Zack's eyes widened in momentary panic before he forced himself to relax, trying to act casual. "I don't know what you mean"

"Don't act innocent little boy. I won't deny that it does suit you but you and I both know its bullshit."

"What I do is none of your business" Both parties were careful to keep their voices down. Not wanting such a delicate subject to be overheard.

"True." Scarlett hissed "But as a public figure what Cloud does is everyone's business and doing _you_ would ruin her. You want that?"

The young man's resolve flickered for a moment "I care about her."

"How much? Enough to let her go?"

"How can I let her go? She isn't mine"

"Exactly. Let's keep it that way. Or not only will you ruin her life but any hope you have in this career will go down the drain as quickly as I can hit send"

For the second time that day the click of heels echoed through the air as Scarlett walked away.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. After so long I wanted to give a longer one. I usually don't take this long with request fics. Will try to get better. Hopefully I will post again next week.


	10. Chapter 10

Stay away.

That's what Scarlet had told him.

And thanks to that photo his career now depended on it. Everything he had worked for.

Besides, Cloud was a married woman. Not to mention miles out of his league. She didn't really want him anyway he tried to reason. That kiss was just a mistake. A moment of madness brought on by a stressful situation. She probably already regretted it.

So Zack stayed away.

He did.

He kept to himself for weeks. Let Cloud have her space.

She seemed happy. Things with Sephiroth looked like they had recovered.

The scandal had died down and they were back to being the world's most perfect couple.

Zack was happy for her.

He was.

Cloud was a wonderful woman. The most wonderful person he had ever met.

She deserved to be happy.

Scarlett was right.

He should stay away. Should leave her to her happy life. Her happy marriage.

He shouldn't bother her with his ridiculous pining over a kiss that didn't even mean anything.

That's what he told himself when he went to work that morning, knowing he would see her.

That's what he told himself when Sephiroth revealed that he would have to work late that night and asked Zack to drop Cloud home for him.

That's what he told himself as he helped her out of the car.

That's what he told himself as he stepped into the house; because it would be rude to turn down an offer of a cup of coffee wouldn't it? They were still friends after all. Things were back to normal again. All was well.

Just as it had been at the start when they were just two young newcomers in the cutthroat world of politics, bonding over their mutual innocence.

The kiss was forgotten.

That's what he told himself.

Right up until his back hit the edge of the counter, a pair of soft lips pressed insistently against his, delicate hands buried in spiky back hair drawing him closer.

When finally they separated Zack's eyes were dazed and his breathing came heavy and ragged.

"What...Cloud...what are we...?"

The blonde stared up at him, her cheeks flushed pink.

"I...I don't know...Zack I..." The blonde blinked up at him, eyes wide and surprised like she was only just realising what she had done.

For a moment the two stood in silence. Blue eyes locked together. Bodies flush.

"You're married"

"I know"

"We shouldn't"

"I know"

Seconds passed without words, neither knowing what to do when suddenly their lips met again in a violent clash of tongues and teeth. There were a thousand and one reasons they shouldn't be doing this but neither one could bring themselves to stop.

Not even the threat of being caught could slow them. Things at the office were hectic that night. Genesis had been ordering dinner even as Cloud and Zack were making their way out the door and it was clear that the redhead was planning to keep Sephiroth busy for as long as she could.

It would be hours before Clouds husband returned home and both her and Zack were acutely aware of it as their lust fuelled haze led them out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Hands roamed, mouths licked, bit and explored, clothes were discarded and before long the two friends were far past the point of no return.


End file.
